A Beginners Guide to Howrse
Step One: Registering To begin the game, you must choose whether you want a horse or pony and its name and gender. The image on the right of the home page is where you can begin to make your selection. Click register to continue and choose its breed. Depending on what server you choose, you'll have different breed selections, with the International server having the most choices. Once you have selected your breed, you must now choose a coat color. Now click on "Continue Registration." You're almost done! Now you have to fill in your details such as Username and Password. Make sure your password is memorable for you but difficult for others to guess. If you were introduced to the game by someone, then you can put their username in the "Sponsor" box. Hopefully your registration has been successful! Now you can log in and enjoy the game! Step Two A: Taking Care of Your Foal Save your password! When you see that at the top of your screen, make sure you enter your email address in case you ever forget your password. After you have entered your email address, go to your email and verify it. Instructions will be provided in the email given to you by Howrse. Without your email, you will lose access to certain features of the game, and if you forget your password, your account cannot be recovered without your email. Please note that you may not create mutliple accounts.'' ''Now that you have done this, you can begin to take care of your first foal. It still lives with its mother and won't need to be boarded at an Equestrian Center until it is 6 months old. The first thing you'll have to do is follow the in-game tutorial. Note: Don't skip the quests because you'll earn hard to get items, money (equus), and more surprises for free from completing it. Click on the button that says "Start the quests" Your mission is to make your foal Nurse and Drink. To the left of the game screen you will see a menu that is called "Care." Here, you can take care of the basic needs for your foal. Click on the Nurse and Drink icons. Once you have done that, you win 100 Equus (100e) for completing the first mission. You may now start the second by clicking on "Read the next quest." Your second mission is to groom and stroke your foal. Once you have done that, you reward is 5 Turnips. Forward to the third mission! The third mission is to give a Turnip to your foal, your reward for this is 2 Aging points! Your fifth mission is to check your foal's energy and type the number into the box provided. Your foal's energy can be found directly under the picture of it. Your reward for this is 10% extra energy! Now you have to age your foal using an Aging Point. Your foal will automatically age by two months. To age your foal, look under the "Care" menu on the left and you'll see another menu called "Night." Here you will see to boxes, one that says "Put to bed" and a second that says "Age." Click on "Age." Now your foal is 2 months old! Your reward for completing this mission is 100 Equus. Mission number six is a question asking you how old your horse has to be before he can enter competitions, the answer to that is 3. Your reward for this is 3 Aging Points! Continue taking care of your foal and aging him until he is six months old, then you can board him in an Equestrian Center. Keep completing the missions to make use of the rewards you will receive. Step Two B: Your First Job Your first job will be a Groom at an Equestrian Center. Make sure you pick one with about 50 Equus as salary (if you can find a higher salary, that's good too). You have to log in every day and take care of at least one of your horses in order to get paid. The best salaries come if you are patient; the highest is at 105 equus. Step 3: Foal Games What are foal games? This question comes up in game play often. Foal games are a way for foals to gain skills before they become old enough for the other methods of skill gain. If you want to get the full skill gain of 60, you can get tips and the schedule by going to http://ultimatehowrse.blogspot.com/2012/07/all-new-foal-games-july-2012.html?m=1 . If you stroke the divine horse Xanthos, your most recently born horse will get an energy boost of 10%. Something to keep in mind as foals are born with very low energy. ---- Of course, this is not the only way for foal games to be performed. It is good to play around a bit with a foal to see what what works in what way. If you keep in mind the amount of time taken for actions and how energy and morale levels affect them, it is possible to mold games to suit the situation. Feeding should be done when the horse has more energy for the best gain, of course making sure there is room for the horse to gain, stroking will give the best energy gain when the horse is low on energy. Turnip, carrot, and water will give the same energy no matter the situation, with water also giving the additional bonus of a small morale increase. Grooming will give a gain of morale, as well, although no energy increase. Games will take more energy when morale is low, so be sure to increase morale before you begin. A carrot and grooming will take half and hour each, water and turnip will each take 15 minutes, feeding will also require 30 minutes, and box, meadow, and games time will be determined by what you request. If the foal's morale is low, then you can restore it somewhat with grooming and water, which will also increase the foal's energy a bit up from the normal 94% at wakening, you can also use meadow time with what extra time in the day the foal will have, although you should be careful to reduce feeding somewhat to accommodate for the forage it will consume during its meadow time. Your friends can also help by giving the foal an apple, if they wish. If the horse's energy is low, it can be difficult, but if you use what was mentioned in the previous paragraph, it should help somewhat. Be careful not to overfeed your foal too badly, or it could be come too overweight and begin to lose health, and morale. Also, be sure to put your foal to bed before 22:00 with at least 20% energy, or it will encounter issues with its statistics for the next day. a small amount beneath 20%, such as 19% can usually be recovered in the following day, but much more will be a challenge and could take some careful planning over the course of a couple of the foal's days and result in a poor state after the end of foal games. Something else to be aware of is the temperature. The breaking point is 10 degrees centigrade. Equal to or above this, put your horse to bed in the meadow. Below, put him to bed in the box. If your foal is in a stall with a shower, it will reduce the amount of energy required during games,(WOW) and thus it will be relatively simple to recover a lost half hour or hour by doing more than scheduled normally during the early ages, within the horse's limits, of course ... some of the box times may not be necessary, also, and thus can possibly be removed to allow more time for other things, like games -- energy permitting. Foal games, when you have gotten the hang of them, can be quite dynamic and malleable, allowing you to adapt them to specific situations and your liking and needs. You also may be able to leave out some of the heavy working in the final day of games, which you will be able to see if you watch the genetic potential to see when it plateaus, so that the foal no longer receives any gain. Of course, if you do run into issues, there are many players who have been at them for a while and would be happy to assist you with them. Step 4: Aging Your Horse You can age your horse using an Aging Point. Using this will age your horse automatically by 2 months, your horse will also age over night. At the age of 1 year 8 months, you horse can take part in rides. At 2 years, you'll be able to start training your horse. At 2 years 6 months, your horse will reach sexual maturity and be able to breed. At 3 years, your horse will be able to take part in Competitions. Only age your horse if it has over 20% energy, and make sure you age before 22:00. If it has less than that amount, the horse will be in poor shape because its energy levels, morale and health will all decrease. If your horse has below 5% energy at the end of the day, there is a chance your horse may die. You can use a Black Orchid to revive him, or take the chance and use a Pandora's Box in case he actually does die. To override this, the Black Market Item Achilles' Heel allows your horse to sleep at 24:00 and at less than 20% energy. Careful, you can't age your horse if you don't have any more aging points - and it's hard to get aging points. If you don't want to use aging points, you can purchase Morpheus' Arms from the Black Market for three passes. Step 5: Rides At 1.8 years old, your horse will be able to go on rides. Rides help you build your horse's skills. The rides that are currently available are "Trot," "Gallop," "Steep Slope" and "Beach. However, Beach Rides are special rides that cannot be accessed until your horse is 5 years old. Instead of having a skill increase for a certain skill, they add to your best/most developed skill but detract the same amount from your lowest skill. This means that they do not actually affect your overall skills. Step 6: Training Your Horse You can begin training your horse at the age of 2. Training your horse is simple. Always train the skills your horse is good at. With a Black Market item known as Chronos' Timer, you can reduce the amount of time it takes to train your horse by doubling how much of the skill it will learn. When you max a skill, it will become bolded and it'll increase your BLUP. Lessons also greatly increase the skill, but do not affect the BLUP. The higher the lesson price, the more skills your horse will gain. It is best to not miss any lessons in order to maximize your horse's skills. Normally, a horse gains 1% of training in the bar for every half hour. They will gain 2% with a Chronos Timer. Step 7: Competitions From the age of 3, your horse can take part in competitions. The current competitions you can take part it in are Races, Showjumping, Dressage, Cross-Country and Barrel Racing. Each competition can take a maximum of 5 horses. Taking part in competitions will add to your skills. Coming first in a competition will also increase your BLUP. To increase your chances of winning in competitions, you can add Bonus Items for a price. Also you will need to play with your horse for at least 30 mins to "wake it up" or its dressage bonus will not be added to your horses skill bonus for the competition. Each player can enter 2 horses in a competition. Some players use "fillers" to help their horse in training. Step 8: Breeding Patience is key in breeding. Do not breed because your horse is able; it is best to breed at a high BLUP. From the age of 2.6 years, your horse can breed. A major tip for breeding is to give your horse the 1.2GP gain and raise your BLUP to +100. If your horse is male, you can offer coverings between 200 and 7500 Equus. The stallions with +100 in BLUP, high GP and high skills are usually Favorited when it comes to covering. If you have a female, there is a waiting period after each birth before you can cover your mare. If you do not want your stallion to breed, you can geld him and he'll be unable to reproduce. You can only geld your stallion if you have never offered a covering by him. To the left, you'll see an image that shows what you can do with a mare. The Information icon will show you how many times she has been covered by a stallion, foals she has had, and it'll show you her family tree. You have two options when covering a mare, you can go to the public coverings which will give you a list of stallions that are offering coverings, or you can use a private covering which will be given to you by another player. The image is also very similar with stallions but the only difference is is offering a covering and the option to castrate him. When you castrate a horse, it is no longer able to reproduce, but it will earn a little bonus. *Note - a Castrate will cost 40 equus and it will take 2hr. Breeding at 100 BLUP helps with the foals; the foals with parents of 100 BLUP will have high skills already when born as well as a better increase in GP. Cheat -- Do not even think about it. You will be severely punished. The most common and hated form of cheating include using scripts, having more than one account per server (you can have one on the US version and one on the International version, but not two on the US version), giving away your password, sharing your account not through shared management, etc. This site does have many rules, and some of them are not clearly stated. Please take the time to read the Help manual and the HDFG to avoid penalties. Category:Blupping Category:Gameplay